


no more secrets, no more lies

by pocoloki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Character, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, secret ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocoloki/pseuds/pocoloki
Summary: “You won’t let this tragedy repeat itself. You will not let yourself make V’s mistakes. It will destroy them to hear the truth, and that fact breaks your heart, but you refuse to let yourself become a part of the RFA’s web of lies. It ends tonight, and it ends with you.
You are going to tell them everything.”
After the events at Mint Eye, revelations come to light that threaten to break the RFA apart for good. As physical and emotional wounds slowly heal, the group begins to pick up the pieces and try to rebuild their shattered family. (V-centric, takes place during and after SE1.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> "You just can’t help but think there’s more to the story than anyone has been letting on. That even now there’s a secret that V is keeping that would make this whole mess make sense.You should hate him, and maybe there’s a tiny part of you that does, but there’s more going on here than meets the eye and you can’t let him die here without really knowing his story."
> 
> Fix-it fic for the secret endings. V lives, Rika doesn't, nobody is okay, but everybody will be (eventually). 
> 
> Other characters will be added to the tags as they appear in the story.

The arms holding you back tighten as you struggle furiously, everything else going on in the cavernous chamber forgotten as you fight to get to the man lying prone on the floor, blood soaking through what’s left of the bandage on his arm. 

Saeyoung…He’s so pale… he’s lost too much blood… you need to get him help, you need to get away from this place, you need to-

_“This is all because of you!”_ Saeran’s furious screams snap you out of your panic and for the first time you manage to pry your eyes away from Saeyoung’s still form to the scene in front of you. “ _It’s all because of you… that this happened to me!”_

Saeran looks more out of control than ever, tears in his eyes, his face a twisted mask of fury as he brandishes a gun with shaking hands. His knuckles are white against the grip as he levels the muzzle directly at V’s chest. V seems to have no idea what is happening, his face still turned towards Rika, asking her in that soft, broken voice what’s going on.

Saeran looks, if possible, even more furious than before that V is speaking to his “saviour.” Something in his already-deranged expression snaps, and a wave of nausea and terror washes over you as you realize the inevitability of what is about to happen. 

Without thinking, you begin to struggle again, trying to run to V this time. He can’t see the danger right in front of him… he doesn’t know what’s about to happen. You have to stop this, you have to warn him, but the believers’ grip on your arm holds painfully firm. 

The pale-haired boy’s finger tightens over the trigger and you scream with everything you have.

“ **SAERAN,** **_NO-_** ”

Too late, your shout is drowned out by a deafening bang.

Before today, you had never heard gunfire, outside of movies and TV shows. You never imagined how loud it would be. The hail of bullets that Saeyoung’s agency had showered on you during your escape with Vanderwood and Saeran had been loud enough to set your ears ringing, even in an open field. 

In here, the bare stone walls of Rika’s throne room cause the sound to reverberate. It sounds like thunder, like the end of the world. It’s deafening, earth-shattering, and for one wild, surreal second, the shock nearly makes you feel as though you’re the one who’s been hit. 

But no… as your ears ring and you go almost limp against the arms of your captor, you can see V stagger back, sightless eyes widening in shock as his lips part in a cry of pain that you cannot hear. His knees seem to give out and he collapses on the stone floor, a spot of crimson blossoming through the front of his grey cardigan. 

The blonde on the dais wears an expression like she, too, has been shot. She takes a shaky step in the direction of her ex-lover’s crumpled form, her mouth forming what could be a denial or a plea. “No…”

For the next few seconds, no one in the room moves, the shot still seeming to echo against the walls. Your hearing slowly returns to you, the first audible sound coming from Saeran’s direction. 

“God…I…I ended it. I ended it…” His voice is still quiet and muffled, as though you’re hearing someone speaking through a wall from another room. Maybe that’s why you can’t tell whether he sounds happy or devastated. You can’t bring yourself to look in his direction to confirm; your eyes are still glued to V’s form on the ground, the bloodstain still spreading (fast, _too fast_ ) across his chest as he gasps out agonized breaths and tries to curl up against the pain. 

Rika never moves any closer to him after that first step. She stands in place, swaying slightly, and stares down at him, tears filling her stunning green eyes. You wonder, through your shock and horror, why she is crying over a man she had acted so cruelly towards, a man who, just moments before, she had been ready to torture for sport in front of an audience of her followers. 

V doesn’t seem to have any such questions or reservations, though. One shaky, blood-covered hand leaves his abdomen and reaches out towards her as he whispers her name imploringly. “Rika…”

She still moves no closer, and you feel a surge of white-hot fury towards her. Why won’t she go to him? He adores her, he’s begging for her to come near, he’s _dying_ … and she won’t even grant him comfort in his final moments.You wonder, not for the first time, why he was ever so devoted to her in the first place. 

“Are…Are-are you leaving?” she sniffles, her voice very small and trembling pathetically. 

V’s face is a mask of agony, but hearing her words causes his features to soften. “Don’t cry,” he rasps, his hand still reaching out as if to wipe the tears from her face as she repeats her question.“Rika… I’m always… with you…Like the sun.”

Even from across the room you can see the effort it is costing him just to keep speaking. You can see tears in his milky eyes rolling down his cheeks and falling on the stone floor. You can see his chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggles to breathe against overwhelming pain. He’s fighting a losing fight, you realize with horror. His skin is pale with blood loss, even paler than the still form of Saeyoung across the room. He’s not going to live much longer. Even so, the expression on his face is rapturous, a lovestruck smile gracing his features as he manages to gasp out one last sentence. 

_“Love of my soul… Rika.”_

The words come out as almost a sigh as his eyes close, his head falling to the floor and his painfully curled up body going limp. The bloodstained hand that had reached out to Rika so imploringly wavers and drops to the floor with sickening finality. 

There’s a beat of silence in which you can feel nothing but the torrent of hot tears rushing over your face, hear nothing but the beating of your own breaking heart. And then, an inhuman screech shatters the silence like glass. 

Rika is wailing, her hands flying to her hair and pulling hard as she screams as if a part of her very soul has died. She screams like she’s burning, like she’s being tortured, like she’s lost everything in the world that has ever mattered to her. She screams so long and loud and anguished that for a split second, your hatred towards her turns to something almost like pity.

The moment is interrupted by another sound joining Rika’s shrieks, a furious pounding on the door. A man’s voice demands they open up. None of the believers move to carry out the order; they remain rooted to their spots, eyes fixed on their Saviour. The voice beyond the door says something about knocking it down. 

“YOU HAVE UNTIL THE THE COUNT OF THREE…”

The threat seems to snap Rika out of her fit, but when she stops screaming and finally moves, it is not towards the door, but towards Saeran, still standing in the same place he stood when he pulled the trigger, with the gun held limply at his side and a dazed expression on his face. 

“ONE-“

Rika flies across the room, still sobbing, and pries the gun out of the young man’s hands before he can even react. 

“TWO-“

You feel another jolt of panic rush through you as she clutches the gun. Saeran is so close and Rika is out of control, he’s in danger… You hear a shout from beside you as Vanderwood seems to realize the same thing, they renew their struggles against their captor’s grasp as well. 

“THREE!”

The door smashes in and you catch a glimpse of a familiar-looking man with dark hair and a panicked expression standing amongst a group of armed guards in suits. You can’t spare the time to process who he is, though, before you sense movement out of the corner of your eye and your head whips back towards Saeran and Rika.

It all happens so fast that you barely have time to process it. 

The blonde raises the gun to her temple with a manic expression on her tearstained face and, before anyone in the room can react, pulls the trigger. A spray of red showers the wall to her left and she drops to the ground instantly. You tear your gaze away from what’s left of that beautiful face, bile rising in your throat as the echoes of yet another deafening gunshot reverberate through the room.

This time, when your ears stop ringing, the room is in utter chaos as the security guards pour into the room. The believers are panicked, devastated at witnessing the death of their precious Saviour. Some attempt to fight the security guards, arms and legs flailing wildly, and are taken down in seconds. Some wail incomprehensibly, tearing at their hair and clothes before collapsing in tears. Others are running towards the body of their fallen leader. Saeran is among them, clawing desperately at Rika’s limp hand, trying to take the gun back, the intention to copy her and end his own life written clearly on his face. 

Vanderwood sees him too and reacts quicker than you, shaking off their captor and sprinting towards the distraught young man full-speed, tackling him to the floor. The two grapple for a moment on the ground before Vanderwood manages to gain the upper hand, pinning the sobbing boy to the floor and prying the gun away, keeping him down with effort as he thrashes and screams beneath them. 

Saeran’s physical safety now secured, your attention snaps back to the still motionless body of his twin lying a few feet away. Your thrust your elbow back into the ribs of the believer still holding you, and this time it’s enough to get him to relinquish his iron grip. You’re at Saeyoung’s side in seconds, grabbing his limp hand (it’s so cold, it’s _too_ cold), pressing your middle and index fingers against the side of his wrist and praying to any god listening to find a beat. Mercifully, you feel a pulse immediately. Nearly sobbing with relief, you hail one of the armed security guards.

“Help! I need a medic, or something, please, he’s… he’s bleeding out… We need help.” Your voice sounds uncharacteristically high pitched and unsteady, even to your own ears. 

The woman nods and barks an order into her headset and within seconds a group of medical personnel is with you, rolling Saeyoung over, shining lights into his eyes, and lifting him onto a stretcher. As they begin to whisk him out of the room, out of your sight, you begin to panic again. 

“Wait!” You cry, and thankfully one of the medical team not carrying the stretcher pauses to turn back to you. “Is-is he going to be okay? Where are you taking him? I…”

The man looks momentarily irritated at your interruption, but seems to soften when he sees your face. _You must look as much of a wreck as you feel_ , you think, but with everything that has happened you just can’t bring yourself to care about something so trivial. 

“Your friend has lost a lot of blood, and his wound is at risk of infection, but with treatment he should make a full recovery. We’re going to get him to a hospital as per Mr. Han’s orders so he can be treated.” 

You nod numbly as the man returns to his group and they disappear with Saeyoung through the broken door. Around you, most of the chaos in the room has started to subside. The believers had been far outnumbered by the security team that had arrived, and are now being subdued and rounded up. Even Saeran has stopped thrashing around under Vanderwood, now lying motionless in their grip, weeping inconsolably. 

Things are starting to quiet down when suddenly, another anguished voice reaches your ears.

“Jihyun? _Jihyun_!” 

The voice is definitely familiar, although the emotion it carries is entirely alien. In an instant, it all comes together - this familiar voice, the dark-haired man who had come to their rescue, even the medic’s words about “Mr. Han’s” orders.

_It’s_ _Jumin. He’s here. He got the message. He found us._ _Thank god, oh thank god…_

But any feelings of happiness and relief at his arrival are short-lived. You turn towards the source of the voice to find Jumin on his knees on the stone floor, hunched over and cradling V in his arms. 

For all of Zen’s ribbing about him being a robot, your first impression of Jumin in the flesh is anything but emotionless. He’s shaking as he clutches V’s still body, lips trembling and dark eyes bright with unshed tears. He looks nothing like the imposing, put-together businessman in all his profile pictures on the messenger. He looks terrified, holding onto his friend like a lifeline and speaking to him in a hushed, shaky voice.

“Jihyun, no… please…”

You make your way towards him and kneel down across from him at V’s other side. The movement seems to startle Jumin and he tears his eyes away from his friend’s pale face and stares at you, narrowing his tearful eyes in confusion for a moment before realization settles and he breathes your name in that same shaking voice. 

“It’s you… you’re here.” You nod, and Jumin drops his gaze back to V’s face. “What… what happened? Why is he here? How did this…”

You do your best to explain the situation past the lump in your throat as your eyes sweep over V’s still form. You haven’t seen many pictures of him aside from his profile image on the messenger and old photos from the RFA members, but even so you can tell he’s changed drastically. He’s far too thin; his face is gaunt, practically skeletal now. He looks like a man who has been through hell, too-pale skin contrasting against dark circles under his closed eyes and the band of mottled purple bruises around his throat where Saeyoung’s hands had wrapped around it hours ago. You gently run your fingers across the bruised skin there and-

Your explanation to Jumin stops abruptly as your words die in your throat. Jumin calls your name softly in concern but you cant bring yourself to reply, fingers pressing harder against the side of V’s throat. You can’t believe what you just felt, you need a confirmation - 

There. So faint you can barely feel it, but there. The slightest thrum of blood still flowing through his veins. He’s still - 

“MEDIC!” 

Before your brain even finishes processing what you’re feeling you scream for help, reaching behind your head and whipping off your sweater, pressing it hard into the wound in V’s abdomen. Jumin appears startled and you answer his unspoken question without looking up or removing pressure from the wound.

“A pulse… I felt a pulse… he’s still alive, but he, he’s lost so much blood… We need to slow it down, _we need help!_ ”

Jumin seems to understand your frantic babbling, setting V’s upper half back down before standing up and barking out orders to his security and medical staff. 

It’s all white noise to you now; your heart is in your throat as you devote every fibre of your being into keeping pressure on the injury. As long as V has a pulse there’s hope, but every weak heartbeat is driving precious blood out of his body. He’s lost so much, it’s already beginning to soak through your sweater. It won’t be enough to save him here, he needs medical attention, a transfusion or something, _where the fuck are the medics!?_

A million panicked thoughts are running wild through your head but one mantra drowns out the rest.

_Stay alive, V, please stay alive, we need you…_

If you're honest with yourself, you don’t even know why you should care so much. After all, this is the man who abandoned Saeran after promising to take care of him. Who has been lying to all of the RFA members all this time, making excuses for his long absences and constantly unreachable state when he’s been with Mint Eye this whole time. He has endangered your life by making you stay in an apartment that he knew could blow sky high at any moment. Hell, the man had even admitted several times that he had, in a way, been complicit in all of Rika’s crimes. He’d said it himself, over and over during those hours you spent in the damp, chilly cell in the basement. _This is my fault, it’s all my fault._ By all logic, you should despise this man.

And yet. _And yet._

You just can’t help but think there’s more to the story than anyone has been letting on. That even now there’s a secret that V is keeping that would make this whole mess make sense.

You’re not sure why you feel this way, but there was something there. Something in the broken, pleading voice he had used with Rika when he had begged her to hurt him but just leave the rest of the RFA alone. The way he had flinched, just barely, when she yelled. The way that he had still tried desperately to reason with her despite all the evidence that she was completely beyond reason. 

You should hate him, and maybe there’s a tiny part of you that does, but there’s more going on here than meets the eye and you can’t let him die here without really knowing his story. 

So you press down on his wound with all your strength and beg him to stay with you until you feel gentle hands on your shoulders, prying you away from the unconscious man as he’s swarmed with medics, who load him up on a stretcher and whisk him out of the room even faster than they had with Saeyoung.

There’s a beat of stillness before you realize you’re still kneeling on the stone floor and push yourself up onto shaky legs, your heart still pounding with adrenaline. One of the hands that had been on your shoulder helps you up, and once you’re relatively stable you turn and see it’s Jumin, his eyes still wide and lips drawn, looking nearly as pale as V had moments before. 

Across the room, Vanderwood is climbing off of Saeran as two of the security staff hoist him off the floor. All the fight has gone out of the young man, his head flopping forward, rag-doll limp in his despair as the suited men take him out of the room. 

“Where are they taking him?” You ask Jumin, your voice sounding strangely calm and empty to your own ears. 

“He and all the others will be taken to a hospital owned by C&R for observation, so we can keep a close eye on their recovery. Saeyoung is being airlifted there as we speak.”

Though his eyes still look slightly panicked, Jumin sounds as cool and unaffected as he has when he called you on the phone all those times. You nod in response to his words.

“And V?”

“They told me he’d lost too much blood to…” His voice falters, and he clears his throat. “To make it there, so they’re airlifting him to the nearest trauma centre for treatment. If he… once he’s in stable enough condition to move, they’ll transfer him.” 

You nod again. 

The two of you just stand there at the centre of the room in silence for a moment, neither of you knowing what to say. Jumin stares at the floor and swallows hard, biting his lip. You realize belatedly that he’s looking at the pool of blood on the floor where V had lain. 

“Jumin-“ you begin, not knowing exactly what you’re planning to say, just needing to say _something_ to distract him from the fact that his best friend had been - and still might be - dying. 

You fumble awkwardly for words for a moment while Jumin stares at you with a shockingly vulnerable expression before you are saved by Vanderwood, who makes their way towards the two of you as the room finishes emptying out, adjusting their coat around their shoulders. 

“Well that was pretty crazy,” they say conversationally, picking their way around the rest of the straggling guards and believers to stop at your side. “Thought we were all goners for a second there. Thanks for the pickup, Mr…. Han, is it? Elly’s owner, right? Seven talks about her all the time, it’s so goddamn annoying…”

Jumin responds to none of Vanderwood’s words, not even to correct the agent on his cat’s name. Says a lot about his current emotional state, a part of you thinks wryly. Vanderwood doesn’t seem deterred by the silence and continues to chatter on, their voice echoing through the room slightly now that everyone else has cleared out from the chamber. 

“Seriously, though, thanks. That lady was freaking nuts, I really thought she was gonna have us all brainwa-“

This prompts a response from Jumin. It seems in his panic for V he somehow managed to forget the scene he’d walked in on upon his arrival. His head snaps towards the corner of the room where she had stood, where she had fallen. You can’t bring yourself to follow his gaze, you can’t make yourself look at her body again, her blood and… other things… splattered on the opposing wall. So instead you look up at Jumin, and the horror and confusion on that usually-guarded face is nearly as gut-wrenching. 

_Right_ , you realize after a second of bewilderment, _she was his close friend, too_. 

Jumin looks nauseated, face pale and mouth opening and closing soundlessly, as if he’s trying and failing to force words out through the shock. Eventually, he is semi-successful.

“How-“ he falters, “She was… she was supposed to be…”

His voice sounds like he’s choking, like he’s drowning, and you can’t bear to hear it anymore. You place a hand on his back and try to turn him away from the body. He’s surprisingly pliant in his shock, falling silent and following your guidance without protest. 

“Jumin,” you manage gently, “Come on. We… we should go.”

You keep the hand on his back and gently shepherd him towards the door, Vanderwood trailing behind you. Together, the three of you step over the kicked-down door on the ground and past the threshold into a large stone hallway. You had been blindfolded when you were first dragged here by Rika’s followers, and you realize belatedly that you don’t actually know how to get out of the castle. Thankfully, there are still some security guards in the hall, and you follow them outside. 

You blink as you step out the heavy front doors onto stone steps, a flood of bright headlights shining in your eyes. There are dozens of black SUVs sprawled across the lawn, along with a few ambulances into which the guards are still loading grief-stricken believers. There’s even a helicopter parked a few metres away, indents in the long grass on either side suggesting that it was not the only one that had been here, the others presumably - _please, god_ \- carrying Saeyoung and V to the medical attention they so desperately need. 

Vanderwood whistles low next to you. “No wonder it took him so damn long to get to us,” they murmur, sounding impressed. “Must have taken ages to mobilize all this. Good man.” 

The last comment is directed at Jumin, as Vanderwood pats him on the shoulder. The action seems to jostle the businessman out of his shock as be blinks against the lights, then clears his throat and shudders for a second, as if shaking himself out of his horrified stupor. 

In a second, he reassumes the mask that you recognize from your chats. The Boss, confident, self-assured Jumin Han. _Mr. Director_. The mask doesn’t quite fit, his eyes are still too wide and his face too pale, he still looks far too rattled by what happened inside to be entirely convincing. Still, you think, anything is better than his heart wrenchingly lost expression from before. 

Jumin shakes both your and Vanderwood’s hands off of his back and straightens up, pointing towards a shiny dark town car parked in the back, behind the SUVs and ambulances and near the helicopter. 

“My car is back there.” he says, his voice sounding more like he had on the phone, but still slightly shaky. “Wait inside. I need to speak to my staff and then I will join you.” 

You nod numbly and follow Vanderwood back to the car, weaving through the assembly of luxury black vans and ambulances, strains of walkie-talkie conversations from the guards and miserable whimpers from the believers catching your ears, blended with the soft rustle of a cool wind blowing through the surrounding trees. 

You shiver lightly and wrap your arms around yourself as you feel the breeze on your bare shoulders; it’s cold out here in just your tank top. You don’t remember what the medical team had done with your sweater when they pulled you off of V. It doesn’t really matter, you think. Even if there was a chance it had been left in the castle, you wouldn’t go back for it. You would rather face the cold any day then return to that room where Rika’s body lies, to retrieve an item soaked in her lover’s spilled blood. You’ll take the cold. 

So you drown out the temperature you drown out the noise, and let your mind settle on the one thought you’ve been avoiding during all the action. 

_What do I tell the others?_

It’s a simple question, but overwhelming. 

With all the other involved parties now out of commission - Saeran and V unconscious, on death’s doorstep for all you know, Saeran still broken and addled, and Rika… well, gone - you’re the only one who knows the whole story. Or, as much of it as can be known right now. It should be your responsibility to tell the others, shouldn’t it? 

But tell them what? 

They can’t know about Rika, they just can’t. They all adore her, it would destroy them, especially Yoosung, to hear what she became. You can’t tell them that their friend who they had all loved and idolized had become some sort of cruel dictator. 

So then… what? What story can you possibly spin for the other RFA members to shield them from the horrifying truth, to protect them from-

No. 

You stop dead in your tracks for a moment as the thought hits you like a train. Vanderwood turns back to look at you questioningly, and you shake your head, mumbling some sort of half-hearted excuse for stopping so abruptly before continuing on to the car. 

No. You can’t do this. You can’t protect them by lying.

You glance over your shoulder at the now empty castle behind you. Everything that happened here tonight, all the blood that was spilled in that building, all the lives that had been uprooted and destroyed… it all happened because of exactly that. 

Secrets and lies, secrets and lies, kept and told with the best of intentions, you’re sure, but all the same they had twisted around this little family the RFA members had carved out for themselves and torn it apart when the carefully constructed web had started to unravel, leaving doubt and anger in its place. 

You remember the chat from yesterday evening, after V’s not-explanation and farewell message. How the other members had reacted in anger, hurt and betrayal in their words as they condemned him for keeping so many things from them, wondering how they had ever placed so much trust in him in the first place. Even though you know now from the way he had pleaded with his lover on their behalf that he truly had been trying to keep them safe from her influence, you can’t really blame them for reacting that way. In trying to protect everyone, he had only harmed them all the worse.

You decide with a sudden steely resolve that you will not let history repeat itself. You will not let yourself make V’s mistakes. You have to act, and you have to do it now, no matter how painful it will be. 

You have to tell them everything. 

You ask Vanderwood if they still have V’s phone as you slide into the back seat of Jumin’s town car, your own phone having been taken from you upon your capture by Mint Eye. Thankfully, they still do, pulling it out of their pocket and giving you a questioning look before relaxing back against the luxurious leather seats. 

There’s no password on the phone, surprising as it had belonged to someone with so much to hide. The brightness and contrast on the screen are turned way up and there’s a text-to-speech feature enabled to accommodate the phone’s vision-impaired owner. You turn it off before logging on to the RFA messenger app, which thankfully still works despite V being locked out such a short time ago. 

You open a new chat and just stare at the blank screen for a while, trying to figure out how best to drop this bomb on your unsuspecting friends. You realize only now how badly your hands are trembling with the stress of the message that you must deliver. Part of you wants to rid yourself of this burden, to put the phone down and close your eyes and let Jumin deal with the situation as he sees fit once he joins you.

But you know you won’t.

This is on you, and you won’t let this tragedy happen again. You can’t let it happen. It will destroy them to hear the truth and that fact breaks your heart, but you will not let yourself become a part of this pattern of dishonesty that has infected the group like poison. It ends tonight, and it ends with you.

No more secrets. No more lies. 

 

You take a deep breath, hands still shaking, heart in your throat, 

and you begin to type. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! 
> 
> So this is my first planned multi-chapter fic since probably like '08, but I'm salty enough about what happened to V in the game that I'm fairly sure I'll manage to finish this out of spite, because damn it, lord knows the guy messed up but he certainly deserved way better than what he got. So fuck it, I'm giving him a happy ending if it kills me. Also, you can pry my nb!Vanderwood headcanon from my cold, dead hands. 
> 
> A note about the characters/relationships, just to clear the air.
> 
> Endgame pairing is Saeyoung/MC, the V/MC is strictly platonic (frankly after the hell his ex put him through I feel like our boy won't be ready for another romantic relationship for a looooooong time). There will be other characters and relationships eventually, which will be added to the tags they appear. 
> 
> None of these will be really focused on, though, as the main focus of this story is on the entire RFA and how they move on and learn to trust each other again after all the crap they've been through. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
